High Elf
The High Elves have a rich history in Elideria. Created by the gods as a testament to perfection, and naturally attuned to the rawest forms of arcane magic, their lives are shrouded in a blissful chaos. Despite their natural beauty and talents that may slight to them being compassionate, high elves are racial elitists, and are fully willing to outcast a member of their own society that even dares to take interest in the meddling of other races. High elves that integrate themselves with humans often bear half-elven offspring, who are looked down upon with great disgust by pure high elven civilizations. * ''Ability Scores. ''Int +2, Dex +1 * ''Size. ''Medium. High elves range from under 5 to over 6 feet tall and have slender builds. * ''Speed. ''30 feet. * ''Age. ''High elves treat age as an arbitrary system; although it does affect them physically, they are practically immortal. Because of their advanced slow aging, every one year for a high elf is the equivalent to fifteen years for a human, and so high elves are considered young and childish until they are around 240 years old, with their elder years starting roughly in their first millennium. * ''Alignment. ''High elves love freedom, variety, and self-expression, so they lean strongly toward the gentler aspects of chaos. Because of their elitist nature, however, their representation of good is usually different from other interpretations. * ''Darkvision. ''Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * ''Arcane Lore. ''You have proficiency in the Arcana skill. * ''Fey Ancestry. ''You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. * ''Trance. ''High elves don't need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. (The Common word for such a meditation is "trance.") While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. * ''High Elf Magic. ''You know one cantrip of your choice from the wizard spell list. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. In addition, you also know detect magic, and you can cast it once innately without requiring any of its components or a spell slot. You regain the ability to cast it again in this way when you finish a short or long rest. * ''Language. ''You can speak, read, and write Common, Elvish, and one extra language of your choice. Fearful Elitists A commonly known and accepted fact is that the high elves are racial elitists, seeing themselves as perfection incarnate, and that no other race can possibly take their place. Underneath this cocky and narcissistic attitude rests a great fear that the high elves suppress; failure, and the idea that they may not be as perfect as they see themselves. As high elves live nearly immortal lives, their written history is rich with the tragic failings of their ancestors, all from various backgrounds. Archmages incinerated by their failed teachings of corrupted students, a ranger whose ignorant claims to nature set his homeland upon the fury of a prowling dragon, a brave warrior faces off against an ancient evil by themselves only to be killed by their own hubris, and a well-known scholar whose ignorance of eldritch texts turned him down a path of blind worship to a greater being. These historical failures of champions plague the high elves, and the extent of their failings--the vast marks they have left on the mortal world--paint a grim picture that perfection may never truly exist, and that the high elves are doomed to be the bringers of torment and misery for all eternity. High elves live with the constant memory of their kin's wrongdoings and, despite their elitism, silently apologize to other races for this tainted legacy that they have bestowed upon others.